


Coral & Cream

by hazedolores



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazedolores/pseuds/hazedolores
Summary: "It must be really scary at first to realize they're now in the company of someone who isn't going to abandon them. When you're used to being alone, it can be really hard to realize that doesn't have to your future".
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Clarice Starling, Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Kudos: 8





	Coral & Cream

You’ll survive me by several years.  
A secret you share with the greens of Vermeer,  
The reds of Balthus’ Therese dreams,   
& the candlelight pinks in a Botticelli scene.   
In your art I have found refuge. 

The textures of your scars & laugh;   
Viscous vapor carrying veiled threats;   
Resin coating your tongue;   
I wreathe, bathed in the embers of your ash. 

I collapse as the tip of my tongue   
Grazes the roof of your mouth.   
And there you lie… supine—   
Exposing tender ligaments of the   
Durable pigments that keep you alive. 

In my frenzied state of ardor—   
“Have you always been there? In   
Time present and time past?”   
There’s symmetry in this fear;   
Within you and within I… 

We stand created equal in the   
Image of each other. 

In the face of danger   
I have all that I need;   
Facing bright at me in Ultramarine,   
Concaving   
Merging   
In undulating splashes   
Sea foam   
Your coral   
In   
My reef. 

Time that made you, made me.   
Our elaborations and perturbations were art thieves. 

I circle the curve of your thumb.   
Fondle the ragged indentation carved on your trembling calf.   
Dip in your navel, waxing moon waist wanes from my palm.   
Sweat, perspiration—strokes of my idling brush.   
In ode to Orion that penetrates and cushions our fall. 

Achingly,   
Honey and milky sweet. 

You’ll survive me by several years,   
If indeed we even sleep. 


End file.
